


I Would Give You The Moon

by XWingKC



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XWingKC/pseuds/XWingKC
Summary: Sam arrives late for their last Team Night
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 72
Kudos: 137





	1. Chapter 1

Sam arrived last for team night. She almost didn’t even go. But here she was, knocking on his door with beer in hand. Daniel answered the door and let her in. Extending pleasantries, she walked to the kitchen to put the beer in the fridge. Daniel said Jack was out back manning the grill.

“Great. Burnt meat tonight,” she said laughing with Daniel.

They both knew Jack really did know how to grill up fantastic steaks and burgers. It was just that one time he had to go take a phone call from Hammond and forgot the grill was on. To be fair, they all forgot the grill was on. The grill caught on fire and the meat was burnt to a crisp. But the joke stuck with Jack and they all laugh about it to this day.

“I’ll be right out,” Sam said to Daniel.

Daniel could tell she was nervous about something. She was worrying her hands in front of her and seemed to be pretending to look around the kitchen for something.

“Sam,” Daniel said questioningly to her.

“What?” she asked.

“What’s going on?” he asked.

“I’m not really sure right now.”

That sentence was loaded, and Daniel knew it. He knew how Sam and Jack felt about each other. Teal’c had known long ago. He had like a sixth sense, or even a Spidey sense, on Sam and Jack. He’s been their silent supporter all these years. He’s provided words of comfort to them both even when they were involved with other people.

“Sam, haven’t you two wasted enough time?”

“Wasted? No. It’s not like we ever could have…” and she dropped her sentence.

“But you can now, Sam,” Daniel said softly. He touched her arm in a comforting manner. “Now come on out before they start to wonder what you and I are doing inside,” he said with a huge smile on his face.

Daniel and Sam walked outside to find Teal’c sitting in a chair looking up at the moon, and Jack was on the grill. Sam said hello to them both, and took a seat next to Teal’c. They both looked up at the moon. Sam turned to talk to Teal’c.

“The moon phase right now is waning gibbous. It’s not quite full yet, maybe in a few days for the full moon. When I was little, my mom and dad used to tell me about the phases of the moon and what each of them meant. Waning gibbous you can wish to bring something specific into your life,” Sam said.

All three of the guys looked at her, but it was only Teal’c that she saw turn his head to her. He was listening intently as she spoke of the moon. His attention made Sam smile.

“I love looking at the moon. I sort of stopped after my mom died. Dad tried to continue the tradition with me, but I was so angry at him. I blamed him for my mom’s death. Lately I’ve been getting back into the traditions we made when I was little. By myself, I mean. I don’t have a telescope, but I try to look at the moon all the time now,” she said, blushing as she stared up at the moon with Teal’c. 

Sam had no idea that Daniel and Jack were staring at her as she spoke. They overheard her conversation with Teal’c. Daniel looked at Jack, and saw Jack looked like he was deep in thought. He looked at Daniel, and handed him the grill tongs. 

“Hey, uh, Carter. C’mere. I’d like to show you something,” Jack said, walking to her and extending his hand to hers to help her up off the lounge chair.

“Um, OK,” she said.

He walked her around his house to the ladder that goes up to his astronomy platform. He guided her and let her climb first. As she was climbing up, she realized she’d never been up here before. She got to the top and walked to the side to give Jack room when he got to the top. 

She turned to him as he stepped onto the platform. She looked around the platform a little bit as he finished climbing up.

“I just realized I’ve never been up here before, sir,” she said.

“ _Sir_?” he asked. His comment made her blush. He smiled at her as he saw her face turn red. Even in the dark, he could see her blush. He knows her so well.

She looked at him and saw the sparkle in his eyes from the moonlight. She loved these moments alone with him.

“Well, I mean, you technically are no longer my CO, but old habits are hard to break,” she said quietly.

“C’mere. Let me show you this,” he motioned for her to join him on the small bench in front of his telescope. 

He aligned the moon, and set it on autotrack. He checked to make sure the scope was tracking.

“There. Look,” he said.

He did not move, and she had to lean over him a little bit to place her eye on the viewfinder. She looked in the scope and saw the moon, huge and magnified. She inhaled deeply.

“Wow,” she whispered. “When I was little I used to dream of going to the moon one day. Now I have been to a few moons, but never to my own moon,” she said softly, continuing to look into the scope.

“I’d take you there if I could,” Jack said softly. His voice was almost next to her ear. 

“What, like on a date, sir?” she said jokingly, but then realized she threw in his honorific.

Sorry,” she said, pulling her head away from the scope. She looked down to her hands in her lap and took in a deep breath. She didn’t understand why she was so nervous. 

She turned to the side a little bit to better face him. When she leaned back from the telescope, she saw their faces were very close. She gave him a small smile. 

“Isn’t that what we’ve been trying to do for the past three weeks or so?” he said almost in a whisper. 

His eyes were piercing hers. He gave her a smile, letting the palm of his hand settle on her hip. She jumped a little bit when he first touched her.

She felt his palm on her and eased into the sensation of him touching her like this. Sure, he’s touched her before. But not like this. Not meant in a personal or intimate manner. His touch lit a fire inside of her. 

She wondered what his touch on her hip was doing to him. Did she give him the same sensations? Did she feel as good to him as he did to her?

“Oh,” is the only word that came out of her mouth. She was frozen amidst his words and actions. Her eyes were moving from his eyes, to his hair, to his lips, back to his eyes. He did not take his eyes off of her.

“Jack,” she whispered so softly he almost didn’t hear her. He gave her a smile, and raised his hand to her cheek. He caressed her cheek with his thumb.

“That sounds very good when you say my name,” he said softly, but not quite as soft as she spoke. She smiled at him, but didn’t take her eyes away from him. He continued in his gentle voice.

“Why don’t you come up to the cabin early with me. You and I can spend a few days alone without the guys. See how things go. With us, I mean. See how things go between us,” he said, a little nervous.

She straightened on the bench. He straightened, too, and dropped his hand to her shoulder.

“Or not. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. You don’t have to come with me. I just thought…” she interrupted.

“Yes. Jack, I’d like that. I’d like that a lot, actually.”

She put her hand on his waist. He raised his hand back to her face and held her head. He raked his fingers through her hair. They both gazed back to the other. He smiled at her.

“Alright, then. Sounds like we have a date then, _Samantha_.”

She smiled and leaned into his side.

“Yes, we do, Jack.”

“I’d really like to kiss you,” he said.

“Well, we haven’t even had our first date yet,” she said sarcastically, bumping shoulders with him.

“I’m pretty sure we have 8 years of various stages of dates,” he said softly, with a little swagger in his voice.

“Perhaps you are right,” she said, and stopped talking and moving. She caressed her thumb on the side of his waist that she was touching.

Then he leaned in and lightly placed his lips on hers. His hand went to the back of her head. Her hand went up part of his back to his shoulder. This kiss was soft, gentle, and oh so smooth. He pulled back after a few moments and put his forehead on hers.

They both slowly opened their eyes. They both had smiles on their faces and neither wanted to let the other go.

“I suppose we should go eat,” Sam said.

“Ya, I suppose we should.”

“I’m looking forward to Friday, sir. Shit. I mean Jack,” she said, but she smiled nonetheless at messing up the name.

“I am too, Sam,” and he leaned in for one more short kiss before motioning to stand to walk back down.

“And Sam, I would give you the moon if I could,” he said, squeezing her hand before letting her climb down first. 

“Maybe one day you really can, Jack,” she smiled and touched his cheek before climbing down the ladder to join the others for dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to give a second chapter to this. Jack takes Sam to his cabin before the guys come up.

Jack picked Sam up at 5 AM on Friday morning so they could start the drive to his cabin in Minnesota. He wanted to push all the way through, but wasn’t sure how often they’d have to stop for food breaks and bathroom breaks. He knew he could do it alone almost in one push, stopping only for gas and maybe one pee break. But he also knew from his time with Sara that women needed more breaks.

He walked up to her door and knocked. Her lights were all on inside and he could hear her moving and yelling, “Be right there,” as she moved around. 

She eventually opened the door. They both looked at each other and their eyes met with renewed energy between them. At the same time, Jack said “Hi” and Sam said “Good morning.” They both smiled. 

She was dressed in jeans, a t-shirt, a lightweight cardigan which was unbuttoned, and some sort of short boot things on her feet. He paid enough attention to her on team nights and other outings off base to know these boots were new. Did she buy them just for this trip, he wondered. Or did she have them and he’d just not noticed before. He realized he was staring at her.

“Well. Shall we?” he asked.

“We shall,” she said, smiling as she turned to grab her suitcase, pillow, and heavier jacket. 

She started to bring her things out the door but stopped.

“Oh. Wait. Can you take these to your truck? I forgot something in the kitchen.”

“Of course, I’ll put the suitcase in the bed, and your pillow and jacket in the cab,” he said, then turned to bring her things to the truck. 

She went back inside, and he brought her things to his truck. He watched her lock her door and come down the steps towards his truck. She had a thermos and two travel mugs in her hand. She saw him watching her.

“Coffee. I figured we both would need some this morning,” she said holding up the items in her hands.

He smiled at her and opened the door for her to get in. She put the two mugs in the cup holders in his truck. She put the thermos behind them in the cab. She noticed that he put her pillow within arms reach in the back. She smiled at his thoughtfulness. He grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it before putting the truck in gear and setting off on their journey.

The drive alone with her was not uncomfortable. He could tell she was a little nervous, but it wasn’t strange or odd to him to be going to his cabin alone with her. They talked freely about work and family. They joked with each other, going over some of the crazy missions they had been on and some of the silly things that had happened to both of them.

After four hours of driving, they got quiet. Jack looked over at Sam and found her asleep. She had been through a hell of a few weeks. Her dad died. She broke up with the shrub. She tried coming to him to tell him how she felt, only to find Kerry at his house. She deserved this sleep, even if it was sitting in the cab of his F-150. 

His mind wandered to driving up to the cabin with Charlie and Sara. Wintertime at Christmas was always fun with Charlie. They’d have snowball fights, skate when the pond was frozen over, and build snowmen that looked more like soldiers or aliens. He and Sara would put up lights around the inside so they wouldn’t have to turn on the regular lights. Charlie said the lights make it look like they are on a spaceship. His child had an amazing imagination.

Sara didn't go up there often with him, but it was enough that they had certain places to stop to eat. He wondered how it would feel taking Sam to those places. They were ‘his’ places, really. He was the one who stopped at the diners over the years. The french toast at The Nautilus was the best he’d ever had. Daniel and Teal’c liked it too. They were about 30 minutes from that diner. He wondered if Sam would like to stop.

Without waking her to ask, he just pulled up into the parking lot. Sam’s subconscious felt the vehicle stopped and she opened her groggy eyes to look around. Jack looked over to her and watched her stretch out and wipe her eyes as she tried to wake up. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her. A semi-awake Sam Carter was something he wanted to see for the rest of his life. She looked over to him and saw him staring.

“Hey, I fell asleep,” she said.

“Yes you did,” he said softly to her.

She smiled at him and averted her eyes down bashfully.

“You hungry?” he asked. “This is my favorite place to stop. They have the best french toast. Daniel and Teal’c can vouch for it,” he added.

“Sure. I have to pee, too.”

She grabbed her purse and ran her fingers through her hair. She got out of the truck and stretched again. She shut her door, then bent forward to stretch out her legs, then walked around the truck to join Jack as they walked into The Nautilus together. Sam went straight to the bathroom. Jack stayed up front waiting for Sam before being seated. When Sam came back out, the hostess started to seat them, but Jack heard his name from across the building.

“Jess, no way! Put him in my area. Jack! Good to see you, son! Be right over,” the waitress cried out.

“Nice to see you too, Marie,” Jack yelled back.

Jess sat them in a booth in Marie’s section. Marie was an older lady, probably in her late 60’s, Sam thought. She had her grey hair tied up in a bun at the back of her head. She was tall, probably as tall as Sam. She had a nice figure, too, but signs of aging were there. Jess left them with fresh cups of coffee as they waited on Marie.

“Come here often?” Sam asked Jack with her megawatt smile.

“I told you. Trust me. Order the french toast,” he smiled back at her.

Marie approached their table, and Jack stood up to greet her with a huge hug.

“Jack! Good to see you again. It’s been a while. Where’ve you been? And who is this lovely lady with you?” Marie asked.

“Hi Marie. It has been a while. I’d like you to meet Samantha,” Jack motioned his arm to Sam who was still sitting. 

“It is very nice to meet you, Samantha,” Marie said with a huge smile, glancing briefly back at Jack. “Jack you must have done something right to catch the eye of this one. She looks good with you,” Marie said. Sam blushed, Jack let out a small laugh and looked back at Marie.

“Anyways, work has been a bit crazy. I was promoted and haven’t had time or a reason to come up. Until now,” he said, looking over at Sam.

Marie saw the looks they were giving each other.

“Alright, alright, two orders of french toast coming up. I’ll leave you two be,” Marie said with a smirk on her face and a pat on Jack’s shoulder. “Anything else to drink?” she asked.

“Diet Coke for me, please, Marie,” Sam said. 

“Water and coffee for me. I don’t know how she drinks that stuff,” Jack said with a laugh. All three of them let out a laugh at his comment.

“Coming right up,” Marie said and left to put in their order.

“She knew you’d want the french toast,” Sam said with a soft smile.

"It’s all I really order here. It was Charlie’s favorite, too,” he said softly, looking down to the table and fiddling with his silverware. 

Sam stared at him for a moment. He rarely talked about his son, especially to her. This moment of transparency caught her off guard. She’d seen him upset about his son on the time machine planet trying to talk Malakai down. She saw his reactions to his son and ex-wife, and his duplicate, from the blue crystals on P3X-562. Everything in her right now wanted to reach out to touch his arm. But she didn’t know how he’d react. 

In a moment of quiet bravery and compassion, she reached her hand across the table, and gently laid it on his forearm. He took in a deep breath, then covered her hand with his. It took him a few moments, but he finally looked up to her and found her eyes softly on him.

“Thank you,” he whispered. She pulled her hand back as she saw Marie coming with their food.

“Alright, kids, french toast, extra butter, hot syrup, and some raspberry jelly,” Marie said as she put the food down. Sam smiled at her and thanked her. “Anything else for now?” she asked. They both shook their heads and said ‘no thank you’ at the same time. Marie smiled at Sam, then went back to work.

“Raspberry jelly?” Sam asked.

“Ya. Um. Another one of Charlie’s things. He’d always put a little bit on his french toast before putting the syrup over the top. Syrup always over the top. Never on the side,” Jack said with a distant smile. 

Sam looked at him and her heart went out to the man in front of her. This man has been to war, been a prisoner on Earth and off-world, has been tortured, killed, and brought back to life numerous times. But his heart is huge, and his heart can easily be hurt. She gave him a soft hug with her eyes.

“Jack, those are beautiful memories. Thank you for sharing that with me,” she said softly to him.

He looked at her for a few moments. He looked like he was processing some new piece of information just given to him. These moments between them have been so guarded in the past. Each of them hanging on to the only thread keeping them from crossing the imaginary line in the sand of propriety. His look told her that line was being blown away in the wind.

Sam watched Jack get his french toast ready. Sure enough, he buttered it up and put on some raspberry jelly. Sam followed behind him with the butter, then when Jack was done and pouring on his syrup, Sam grabbed the raspberry jelly. He watched as she smeared the jelly onto her french toast. Then he handed her the syrup. She cut the french toast into bite sized pieces, and she smiled at him as she took her first bite.

“Wow. Charlie was right. This is fantastic,” she told Jack, smiling through bites of her food.

Jack watched her as she ate. He was so nervous about how she would react to him talking more intimately about his son. He was internally grateful at how she was handling this. He hasn’t had anyone to talk to about Charlie in so long. He was such a good kid. He wished everyone knew how wonderful he was and how much he loved him.

He used to talk to Daniel about Charlie and losing Sara. But that stopped after Daniel stayed on Abydos and before the Stargate program was stood up in earnest. Now that Daniel had been back from Abydos, then ascended, then back again, then ascended again and back, they still talked. But not like they used to. Maybe with things changing between him and Sam, conversations about Charlie could come up more often. 

The conversation turned more upbeat after that. They joked with each other, they gently touched each other under the table with their shoes, and two times their hands touched across the table. But it was the looks and smiles they were giving each other that caught their attention. It caught the attention of Marie as well. Jack got up to use the restroom as Marie came to refill their drinks. 

“You doing OK, Sam?” Marie asked.

“Yes, the french toast lived up to its reputation. Thank you,” she replied.

“You know, Sam. Jack has been stopping in here for at least fifteen years now. I haven’t seen a smile on his face like this since Charlie died. Whatever you are doing, keep doing it,” Marie said with a smile.

Sam turned all colors of red and tried to find words to reply to that.

“We’re, um, we haven’t. It’s not like that, we just….” and she just couldn’t find the words.

“You could have fooled me. You look like you’ve been together for years,” then Marie left the table with cups that were full, and words that may have been more truth than she realized.

Jack came back and asked if Sam needed to go before they left. She said she may as well. She knew her bladder was the size of a walnut. She got up to leave and Marie brought Jack the check. He gave her cash and didn’t want change. He hugged Marie goodbye.

“Take care of her, Jack. See you soon,” she said with a smile.

“Goodbye Marie. See you on the way home,” he said with his smirk. 

Jack walked up front and waited for Sam. When she came out, their eyes met. She walked up to him and grabbed his hand. He opened the door and walked outside still holding her hand.

“Do you need me to drive for a little bit?” Sam asked.

He smiled at her offer. He does trade off driving with the guys when they make this trip. 

“As long as you promise not to race everyone on the road and keep my truck and its occupants safe,” he said laughing. “I could use a nap.”

He gave her the keys, and they got into the truck. He knows her propensity for speed. She quotes the movie Top Gun often, but he does trust her to keep them safe. Sam took off and Jack grabbed her pillow to lean back and sleep. He turned his head away from her and inhaled deeply. Her pillow smelled like her. He hoped she didn’t see or hear him inhale her pillow. As he settled in to sleep, he found his mind wanting to know what the rest of her smelled like. 

Two hours later Jack woke as Sam pulled into a gas station. She grabbed her purse from the back and took out her credit card to pay for the gas. He tried to give her his credit card, but she refused. Instead, he went inside to grab some Monster Energy drinks. This was becoming quite domestic-feeling to him. He liked it. He could get used to having Carter in his life every day like this.

“Alright, ready for me to drive, Carter?” he asked, walking around to the driver’s side.

“I don’t know, Jack. I kinda like driving your big truck,” she said. Then she realized the slight innuendo. 

Jack’s eyes went large and he got a huge smile on his face. He let out a laugh. She liked to see him laugh. She rolled her eyes at him and laughed at herself.

“Oh my god, you are such a man!” she joked.

He walked up to her as she put the pump handle back in its place. He gave her enough room to move around him as he reached behind her to open the driver’s side door. His body grazed hers as she handed him the keys as she started to walk to the other side of the truck.

“Why, Samantha Carter. You have a naughty streak. Nice!” he said. 

She looked at him and bit her bottom lip. She has wanted so badly to flirt with this man over the years. Now she can, and is nervous about it. But she threw caution to the wind.

“There may be much more where that came from,” she said, touching his shoulder as she walked away from him.

With her back to him, she felt, more than saw, the smile coming from him. She glanced over her shoulder when she got to the back of the truck to see him staring back at her with a cute grin on his face. It’s been a long time since either of them have smiled this much.

The next hours they both were very much awake and conversation flowed naturally. Finally at 10 PM, they rolled up to his cabin on the pond. It was dark and only the headlights of the F-150 broke the darkness. He parked the truck facing the front lanai to give them light to guide their way.

“Well, here we are. My little cabin in the woods,” he said proudly. “It’s going to be very dark. Watch your step. In the morning I will show you the outside. But c’mon and let’s get inside. There’s a few things I need to turn on and get set up.”

They both exited the truck and walked up to the front door. The first thing Sam noticed when she got out of the truck was the noise. All around her she could hear frogs, crickets, and other night noises that normally she couldn’t hear at home. She looked up through the tree canopy looking for the stars. The trees were thick, but she could see a few clouds with stars poking through. 

His cabin looked great on the outside. He had a covered lanai out front with a bench. The cabin was a log cabin. It looked as if Jack’s family could have built this. She’d have to ask him. There was a wooden utility box next to the bench. Jack bent over and opened it, taking a flashlight out. He turned on the flashlight, and used his key to open the door.

He had to go to the electrical panel and flip the main breaker. He turned the electricity off when he was not here. After flipping the switch, he went to the kitchen to close the refrigerator doors so it could start cooling again. He turned on the kitchen light. Sam saw the light turn on and entered the cabin.

She walked into the main living room space. There was a wood stove for heat, a couch, a chair, a dated television set, bookshelves with books and games, and various pictures on the walls. She heard Jack opening up windows to let some of the stale air out, and let the fresh air in. He turned a light on in the living room to give them more light. 

“I normally have someone come get this place ready, but since we are now a few days early, I’ll call them tomorrow and let them know I’m here,” Jack said.

“Jack, this place is wonderful,” she said, still looking around.

“I’ll grab our bags. If you like, you can take a shower and I’ll get the beds ready.”

“Um, ya, sure. That sounds good to me,” wondering why he mentioned ‘beds’ as in plural. 

Did he not want to sleep with her? Sleeping together didn’t have to mean sex. She knew it was probably inevitable at this point, but they didn’t have to do anything tonight. Or did he maybe mean all the beds, as in Daniel and Teal’c’s beds, too? She was getting nervous again. She was overthinking. She couldn’t turn her head off.

He came in with her things first. He hung her jacket up near the door. She put the pillow down on the couch for now until she figured out where she’d be sleeping. She took her suitcase from him, not really looking him.

“Thank you,” she said, starting to make her way to the bathroom.

“I have one of those instant water heater things. Should be good and hot for you by now. It really needs 10 minutes,” he said with a small smile. “I’ll finish things out here.”

She turned and nodded to him and gave him what she hoped he’d interpret as a smile. Then she went to take her shower. She relaxed as she let the hot water fall along her tired body. Sixteen or more hours in a truck is a lot, and this shower was working magic to erase the stiffness. 

He wondered why she stiffened when he brought her things inside. He walked to his bedroom and put his bags in there. He opened his linen closet and took out the sheets for his bed. He set the room up and brought in her pillow. He hoped she’d be sleeping with him. Sleeping. Not _sleeping_ , he thought. Nothing needs to be rushed.

He went to the other room and put sheets on those beds too. There was a twin bed, and a set of bunk beds. Charlie used to love sleeping in the top bunk as he got older. Teal’c usually got the twin bed now, and Daniel took the bottom bunk. 

He came out of the guest room as Sam was coming out of the bathroom. He smiled at her. She looked amazing. Her skin was still flushed a bit red due to the hot water. She had on pajama pants, a tank top, with a sports bra on, he noted, and a pair of fuzzy socks.

“Hey beautiful. Give me ten minutes in the shower, OK?” he asked, grabbing her hand and giving it a squeeze. 

“Sure. I’ll be out here,” she said, indicating the living room.

She noticed her pillow was gone. Should she go look for it? Did he put it in the guest room, or in his room? Instead of finding out, she walked around the living room looking at his pictures. He had hung up pictures of the four of them from team nights, and the occasional one from off-world where you really couldn’t tell it was not Earth. There were pictures of Charlie around, and a family picture of him, Sara, and Charlie. She thought it was sweet that he kept that picture.

She heard him finishing up in the bathroom and she sat down on the couch waiting for him. He came out of the bedroom wearing a Homer t-shirt and Air Force sweatpants.

“Alright. That’s all done. Do you want some water?” he asked.

“No, I’m good. Did you take my pillow,” she asked.

“Ya, I put it on the bed for you.”

“Oh. Thank you.”

“Sam, are you OK?” he asked, then sat down next to her on the couch.

She brought her knees up to her chest and rested her feet on the couch. She brought her arms around her knees, an obvious protective or defensive move.

“Just thinking,” she said.

“Yes. I know. I could hear you thinking when I was in the shower. What’s going on?” he asked softly.

She looked over at him. He was close enough that he could reach out and touch her. But far enough away to give her space. 

“Um. Just wondering what bed you put my pillow on,” she said quietly. He smiled at her.

“I put it on my bed, but you can sleep wherever you feel comfortable, Sam. We’re in no rush for anything, OK?” he said, trying to reassure her he wasn’t going to make her do anything she wasn’t ready for. 

She nodded her head and averted her eyes again.

“Sam. What’s really going on? Did I do something wrong tonight?” he asked gently. Her eyes snapped to his and he could see she was glossing over.

“No. Nothing like that. I’m….” she paused. “I’m scared and nervous.”

“Then that makes two of us,” he said.

“You are?”

“Sure. I have wanted this for a long time. I don’t want to do anything to screw this up before it even gets started,” he said with a small smile.

“So I guess if we are making it this far there’s something you should know. And I’m not saying I want to now, tonight. We can wait. But I’m not very good at _things_ in the bedroom.” 

She was visibly nervous. He reached his arm across the back of the couch and put his hand on her shoulder. 

“I seriously doubt that,” he said gently. At his words, her eyes began to water. “Sam…” he said, brushing a finger along her cheek.

“I’m not kidding,” she whispered. “It takes me a long time. And the last two were more concerned about themselves than me, leaving me to take care of myself when they were done. Oh god, I said that out loud. I’m sorry, sir. I’m going to go to bed,” she said, completely embarrassed, and got up to leave the room. But he anticipated her move and stood in front of her.

“Sam,” he said, placing his hand gently on her chin, and drawing her eyes to his. “First of all, this is definitely not a conversation to have calling me sir,” he said softly, and smiled at her. “I’m Jack this week. Just Jack. And I don’t care if it takes you a while. I can promise you one thing. You will not leave my bed without having at least two orgasms,” he said, smiling at her trying to calm her fears. 

He was looking straight into her beautiful eyes. He really loved her. But his words only made her stiffen and straighten. 

“And no, we won’t be doing any of that tonight. I said we have time, and I meant that. And since we are on this subject, I need to tell you something about me. Sit back down with me?” he asked.

She nodded her head and sat back on the couch with him. He took her hand in his and turned to face her as he spoke about his very personal issue. He looked directly at her for this.

“So, I have some E.D. Sometimes if my gun goes off, that is it for the day or the night. Sometimes it takes a long time to get me, shall we say, performance-ready. I do have pills I can take, but they are best taken at least 4 hours prior, so that’s something we can talk about in the future if we get that far. But we’ll figure it out together, both of our fears, if and when it happens. I’m hoping for the when, but I’m serious. You are driving this boat, Sam.”

She looked at him and her shoulders settled down and she looked a lot less tense than she was earlier. She didn’t let go of his hand. She stood up with his hand in hers and motioned for him to stand. She melted her body into his and held him close. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and dropped his face into the top of her head. She tilted her head towards his neck and breathed him in.

“We really are a pathetic pair, aren’t we?” she said laughing. He laughed right back at her.

“We are something, that’s for sure,” he replied.

“For tonight, can we just sleep? Maybe cuddle?” she asked.

“Absolutely. There’s just one thing I’ve been wanting to do all day long,” he said. She looked up at him.

“What?” she asked.

Then she found his lips on hers. It was gentle. It was soft. It was meant to reassure. It was everything she had imagined since the night on his astronomy platform. He elicited a soft moan from her and pulled back.

“Now, how about I show you my bedroom and hold you all night long?” 

“Ya, I’d like that very much.”

And her smile was back. They both went to bed and as promised, he held her all night long.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Jack wake up and have some domestic duties to attend to before moving on to other things...

Jack woke up to find Sam wrapped half way across his body. Their legs were intertwined, her arm was laying across his belly, and her head was on a pillow with her nose almost touching his shoulder. If he didn’t have a shirt on he was sure he’d be able to feel her breath on him.

He could not count the number of times he has had this dream of waking up in bed with her. So many times over the years he’s just wanted to tell her. After the Za’tarc test, she didn’t want to talk about their feelings. It took him a long time to get over that. He wanted to talk about it. He’d have given it all up for her. But no time to dwell. He has her here now. He wants to spend the rest of his life telling her how much she means to him.

Jack slowly started to unpeel himself from Sam. She stirred but he wanted her to sleep in.

“No, stay. You sleep,” he whispered as he kissed the top of her head. He got up out of the bed.

He watched her roll over onto his side of the bed and curl back up under the sheet. She never opened her eyes. He thought she must be exhausted, or was stirring in her sleep. All these intimate moments with her he wanted to memorize. 

She was beautiful, but even more so in the morning. All sorts of emotions flooded him as he watched her sleep. Sam Carter was here at his cabin with him. Sam Carter was in his bed. Eight years is a long time to wait for someone. He has no intention of ever letting her go.

Jack went to the bathroom and splashed water on his face as he washed his hands. He had no food in the cabin except canned goods and coffee. He went to the kitchen to make coffee. He checked the fridge. It was cold now. They could go grocery shopping today. He needed to call the guys but it could wait until he had coffee.

The coffee was done brewing. Jack took a coffee cup and poured some of the liquid java into it. He had no creamer. Straight black coffee it would have to be. His Navy buddies would be proud of him. 

He walked outside and grabbed the two fold-up chairs that he brought up with him. He walked down to the dock, careful to not spill any of the coffee. He put the mug down on the dock and set up the two chairs side-by-side on the dock facing the pond. He grabbed his cup and sat down to enjoy the morning air and sounds. 

He remembered sitting out here in a chair with Charlie when he was a baby. He’d take him outside to give Sara some time alone without having to worry about Charlie. He would hold Charlie on his lap, and point out the different birds, trees, and sounds to him. As Charlie got older, Charlie would point them out to Jack as they sat together side-by-side on the dock.

He didn’t know why he was thinking about Charlie so much these past two days. It wasn’t his birthday. It wasn’t his angel-versary. Maybe Sam made him feel safe to remember Charlie and feel his presence again. He smiled at that thought, and leaned forward with his coffee cup in his hands and put his elbows on his knees. 

He watched the water ripple as insects landed or swam across the surface of the pond. He saw the reflection of the trees in the water and remembered walking around the pond with Charlie. He heard the door to the cabin open and shut. He didn’t turn to watch her walk to him. He wasn’t sure how his emotions would react right now.

He heard and felt her step onto the dock. He sat back in his chair and turned to see her behind him. She put her hand on his shoulder and leaned down to kiss the top of his head.

“Good morning,” she said.

“Good morning to you,” he replied. “Did you sleep well?” he asked. She smiled and sat down in the chair next to him.

“I haven’t slept that good in a very long time. Very long,” she emphasized. He smiled at her.

“Good. This place always makes me sleep well,” Jack said.

“I think it also had a little something to do with who I was with, too,” Sam said, smiling at him over the top of her cup as she sipped her coffee. Jack gave her an intense look before smiling at her. The things she can do to him with just her voice.

“I wanted to thank you, Sam,” he said. She looked at him inquisitively and turned sideways in her chair to face him a little more.

“For what?” she asked quietly.

“For listening to me talk about Charlie. It’s been a long time since I have had someone to talk to about him. He and I used to sit out here and talk. I’d show him different trees, insects, and sounds. As he got older, he’d point them out to me, so proud that he remembered what he learned,” he choked up at the last few words. He inhaled deeply.

“Jack,” she whispered, “he is always going to be a part of your life. I’m honored that you trust me enough to open up about him,” she said, touching his arm with her hand. 

She could tell this was hard for him. They sat in silence for a while, just looking out over the pond and listening to the morning. She never moved her hand from his arm.

After about fifteen minutes, and two empty cups of coffee, he moved to face her. He caught her eyes and smiled.

“Thank you,” he lifted his arm and moved his hand so it held hers. “Today, we will have to go into town for breakfast. Then we can go grocery shopping. You can get ready first. I need to call the guys to tell them what to bring, and I need to call Jeff and Carol to let them know we are here and they don’t have to come open the place up. Anything you think we may need, just add it to the cart as we are walking around the store,” he said, and they both smiled at each other.

“Alright, sounds good,” she said. She stood and leaned over and kissed him. Then she walked back in the cabin to get ready for the day.

He watched her walk away from him and back into his cabin. He’d always known she had a great backside, but here at his cabin watching her backside created new images of her that he could finally allow to happen. He got up and went inside to find his phone. 

He sat at the table outside to call. There was a new cell tower that was installed about a mile away from the cabin. It worked just fine, but the phone worked better sitting out on his deck. He called Daniel and let him know to bring whatever they wanted to drink, and to grab some of the generator oil in his garage that he forgot. He called Jeff and Carol to let them know he was here and all was well at the cabin. Then he waited for Sam to get done in the bathroom and bedroom. 

He was sitting on the couch facing his bedroom door when Sam came out. She was in jeans again, and wore a short sleeve black shirt that hugged her body. She had on some sort of wedge heel shoe things that accented her legs. She had done her hair and put on just enough makeup to make her eyes pop more than they normally do.

“Holy shit,” he said softly.

“What?” she laughed.

“You are fucking beautiful,” he said, not able to take his eyes off of her. “Sorry. I shouldn’t have used that word. But you are,” he added when he saw her eyes almost pop out of her head.

“Thanks, I think.”

He stood and walked to her. He put both of his hands on her face and kissed her.

“You are beautiful, Sam. I don’t think you believe it. And I don’t think you have ever had anyone in your life tell you enough how beautiful you really are,” he said, then let her go and went into his bedroom to get ready.

She stood there in the living room stunned at his words. 

“Beautiful. I’m not beautiful. I’m OK looking, but not beautiful,” she said out loud.

“Yes you are!” he yelled from behind his door. 

She smiled and laughed and sat down on the couch feeling light, happy and in love. She hugged her arms to herself and just smiled as this feeling warmed over her. She thought about last night, and how Jack had held her. His strong arms around her, touching her. She put her hands behind her head and looked up at the ceiling in deep thought. 

That’s all he did. He just held her in bed, and wanted nothing in return. He was respectful of her, even when she felt him against her back. He told her he couldn’t help it, and that nothing was going to happen. He pulled his hips away from her and told her to just go to sleep. She thought she had the best sleep of her life. 

She felt him leave the bed this morning. His hand was on her bare skin at her waist, burning her skin as she felt him caress her. Her leg was between his. Her face was towards him and she could smell him. She didn’t want to leave his bed. And then she did fall back to sleep when he got up.

“Holy shit,” she said, when she realized her own thoughts.

She loved him. She was in love with Jack. Deep down she’d always known it. But now that she could let the thoughts and emotions out, it hit her. They’d make it work. They could do this. Many military families spent time apart. This is no different. Plus with ships in orbit, they could use the transporters that she helped design and build. So this is what it felt like to be in love. Really in love. 

She was no longer the scared Captain engaged to an emotional vampire with abusive tendencies. She was no longer seeking the comfort of another because she couldn’t have Jack. She was here now, with Jack. She wanted this to work more than she wanted her next breath. She smiled on the couch as she waited for him.

Jack came out fifteen minutes later wearing jeans that were actually not really baggy, a long sleeve, dark blue button down shirt, and work boots. He looked amazing. She could tell from the couch that he had shaved. His scent wafted to her and she stood to walk to him.

She put her hands on his shirt, pretending to fix the buttons, but really she wanted to be near him. She smiled at him before wrapping her arms around him. He put his arms around her shoulders and dropped his head into her neck, kissing her neck for the second time. She exhaled loudly as his lips sought real estate on her neck. 

She pushed back and looked at him before she pressed her lips into his. This kiss was not intended to excite. She meant to let him know how she felt about him. She wanted him to feel how she felt, and feel how he made her feel in his arms. She gently touched his lips with hers, and opened her mouth to him. She barely touched the back of his head with her hand, and ran her fingers down along his cheek and jaw bone. She pulled back and just stared into his eyes, willing him to understand what she was saying.

He looked at her after the kiss. He tucked hair behind her ear and smiled at her. Her eyes were beautiful today. Big, full, and blue. He could read her like a book.

“I love you too,” he whispered to her. 

She had to smile and laugh softly because he knew her that well. He just told her he loved her. She has wanted to hear that from him for a very long time. It sounded like music to her soul. This weekend was already much more than she had ever expected. 

“But, how did you…?” she started to ask.

“Because I know you,” he said softly, leaning in to kiss her again. This time it was more passionate. It left the promise of the night tingling in her belly. 

“Now, grab your purse or bag, and let me take you to breakfast,” he said, grabbing her hands in his before moving to the kitchen to get the keys.

They got in the truck and started the twenty minute drive to town. There were a few places to eat in town, but he usually always went to a local place that his family had been going to since as long as he could remember. It had changed hands a number of times over the years, but he continued to go there. He pulled up into the parking lot and looked over to Sam before they got out.

“Hey, um, before we go shopping later I want to ask you something,” he said. She looked over to him. He looked uncomfortable, and she wondered what was wrong.

“Of course. You OK?” she asked.

“Ya, I’m fine. But, um. So for later, you know if we do,” he said, motioning a hand between them, “I was just wondering if I need to, you know, get something,” he said. She thought he was so cute when he stumbled for words when he got nervous like this.

“Something for what, Jack?” she really didn’t know what he was talking about.

“You know, do I need a raincoat with you?” he said, looking at her strangely. Then she understood what he was talking about. 

She could not help the laugh that came out of her. He was so embarrassed he rolled his eyes and sighed out loud and tried to sink into the driver’s seat to hide.

“No, no, Jack don’t,” she laughed a little again. “Jack, look at me,” she said. 

She still had a smile on her face, but she was also twenty five shades of red and just as embarrassed as he was. She took off her seat belt and leaned over the center console. She reached her hand to his face and turned his face so she could give him a small kiss. She didn’t move her hand or take her eyes from his. She smiled at him.

“First of all, thank you for asking. No one has ever been that considerate with me before,” she told him softly.

“And, Jack, no. You don’t need anything for me,” she said in a seductive tone. She held his gaze as it registered what she just said. She saw his eyes widen a little bit in the realization that he’d get to feel all of her when they finally got together. 

“Oh. OK. Then let’s go eat,” he said, “I’m hungry.” 

She laughed again and they both got out of the truck to go into the restaurant.

“But, Jack, there’s just one thing,” she said when she walked around the truck to his side. “The weather up here, does it rain much? I didn’t bring a raincoat,” she said with a huge smile on her face.

“Very funny,” he said, and grabbed her and put her in a fake head lock and kissed her head. Then he smacked her ass as they walked inside for breakfast. “I’m never going to live that down, am I?” he asked.

“Oh no. At least not in the near future,” she said, smacking his ass right back.

Breakfast was good, but nothing like the french toast at The Nautilus. They finished quickly so they could go grocery shopping. As they were walking through the aisles at the grocery store, she couldn’t help but to think how the two of them have just blended together this past week, especially since being alone at the cabin. This felt like they’d been doing this forever. And shopping was such a mundane and boring thing. 

They continued to talk and even flirt at the grocery store. Neither one of them realized they walked down an aisle with condoms. All of a sudden Jack turned around to see Sam stopped and laughing. When he saw what she was laughing at, he let out a laugh, but then walked up behind her and pressed his body into her back side.

“Keep on laughing, Samantha. Because later you won’t be laughing. I’m going to have you screaming my name,” he whispered into her ear, and ran his hand down her right side to her hip. He pulled her hips back into his, then stepped away from her to continue shopping.

He glanced at her as he walked by. Her eyes flashed at him as he stepped away. Her body flushed with heat and her belly ached with anticipation. They finished up shopping, giving each other small touches and smiles as they enjoyed the company of the other. They loaded up the truck with the food and drinks, and made their way back to the cabin.

They both brought the bags of food inside. She unpacked the bags and he put things away, trying to show her where things went as he put them away. She put the beer and Diet Coke in the fridge, along with the eggs and bacon. He put some of the dry foods back in a pantry his dad had built in the back of the kitchen. Then Jack told Sam to sit in the living room and he’d finish the rest. 

She walked to the bookcase and found a photo album. She sat down and opened it up. There were some pictures of Charlie and Sara in there, but as she flipped the pages, the photos became more of SG-1 and people at the SGC. She noticed that he had a lot of pictures of her in there. And not just group pictures. Candid pictures of just her. She remembered most of the places and events where the pictures were taken. She just didn’t know that he had copies of them, too. 

Then she flipped the page to a photo that was just the two of them. She didn’t know where this one was taken. It was probably taken off world by Daniel. She didn’t know this photo existed. 

In the photo, the two of them were sitting on a log. Sam was facing Daniel and the camera. There was a small fire in front of Sam. Jack was sitting the opposite direction on the log. But at the moment Daniel took the picture, both Sam and Jack had turned to each other. Their faces were inches apart. It looked like Jack was handing Sam a cup of coffee. Their hands were touching on the cup, and they both were looking at each other. 

There was another copy of the photo, but it was zoomed in closer to frame only Sam and Jack, and the look that they were giving each other. She had a smile on her face, and he was looking right into her eyes. She touched the photo in the album.

“I think that is one of my favorite pictures of you,” she heard him say. She looked up at him to find him watching her.

“I didn’t even know this picture existed. Where was this?” she asked.

“Do you remember our training in the field up near Vail about two years ago?” he asked. She shook her head in affirmation. “I didn’t even know Daniel had brought his camera. But about three months after we got back, he got up enough nerve to show it to me. I’ve had it up here ever since.”

She put the photo book down on the couch and stood up. She walked up to him and put her hands on his chest. His hands rested on her waist. She raised her hands to his neck and held his head gently in her hands. She looked in his eyes, then to his lips.

“Jack,” she whispered, looking at his lips. 

She kissed him as his hands lifted her shirt and placed his palms against her skin at her lower back. She moaned into his mouth at his touch. She had wondered what his hands would feel like when they weren’t saving her life. 

Many nights she dreamed of his hands on her body as she let her own hands bring her release over the years. Now she will finally know if her dreams were correct. She pulled back from the kiss and took her shirt off. He met her eyes, wide with realization.

“You sure?” he asked.

“Very sure. There’s just one more thing I need to tell you,” she said, and took his hand and led him into his bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Had to change this to E now. Aside from the sex, there's a continuation of adult topics with aging and sex. Enjoy.

She walked to her suitcase and unzipped a small bag inside. She took out a bottle and turned to hand it to him.

“I may need this, too,” she said.

He took the bottle in his hand. The label said “Vanilla Swirl.” He got a cocky grin on his face.

“I’ve been thinking of this all day long. I don’t care if I am dry as a desert sometimes. I don’t care if you only have one round in you. I’ve waited eight years to feel your hands on me and in me, to feel your weight on top of me, and to feel you inside of me. I will do whatever we need to do to make this work,” she said, standing in front of him half naked.

He turned to put the bottle on the nightstand. He turned to walk back to her and started to take his shirt off. He got caught in it, and she had to help him. She gave him a little laugh, but stopped immediately when she touched his chest. He inhaled sharply at her touch.

“Carter…” he exhaled. 

Then he stepped forward and kissed her again. His arms went around her back and he undid her bra. She let it fall to the floor between them. His hands went to her waist and he pulled back to look at her. His look was reverent, like she was a precious museum piece that needed to be handled properly. 

“You really are beautiful. I’m never going to stop telling you that,” he said.

She smiled and started to take her shoes off. He led her to the bed and had her sit on the edge. He got to his knees and took them off for her. Then he put his hands on her jeans-clad thighs and put his head between her breasts. He took one in each hand before putting his mouth on her neck and moving down her chest. 

His mouth met his left hand on her right breast, and gently bit her nub to stiffen it. He let his tongue dance on her. She made the most beautiful noises when she agreed with his ministrations. He stayed on her right breast before making his way to her left. He moved his face back to the center of her breasts before moving his tongue down her abdomen to the waist of her jeans. 

He had her moaning his name and caressing the back of his head with his mouth on her. But he promised her two orgasms, and he wanted to get moving on the first. With his mouth still attached to her skin, his hands moved to undo her jeans. He stopped.

“You OK?” he asked. She looked down at him, still holding his head in her hands.

“Yes,” she said breathlessly. “Very OK. More OK than ever before,” she said. 

He smiled at her and had her stand up so he could get her jeans and panties off. He was still on his knees, which meant that her essence was right at his face level. He wrapped his arms around her thighs and back to gently caress her ass. She arched her back a little bit, and tried to bring his head to her center. But he was taking his time.

She looked down at him as she stood completely naked in front of him. She realized she was not scared. She was not ashamed of her body. She may be a bit nervous because this was their first time. But watching him and hearing the noises he made as he touched her gave her a sense of power and strength. She was giving him as much pleasure as he was giving her. 

A wave of emotion swept over her as she watched him drop kisses to her hips, one at a time. She watched him move his kisses closer and closer to her center. And then he stopped. He watched as he was deciding on his next move. She was going to help him decide.

“Jack, it’s OK,” she whispered, as her hands put a little pressure on his head to draw him to her.

He looked up at her, still with his hands placed on her backside.

“Sam, I’ve waited so long for this,” he said so softly and gently.

“Then don’t wait any longer. You won’t break me,” she whispered back.

He put his mouth on her belly before slowly moving down to her center. His tongue found her folds, and she moaned out an ‘oh’ that went straight to his core, followed by an amazing,

“Fuck, Jack,” that made him smile into her. 

“Bed, now,” he directed after about a minute. Her legs were getting weak, and his knees were starting to hurt. She crawled up onto his bed and laid herself out for him. 

The naked body of Sam Carter was now laying in his bed. Her arms were up around her head, and she had opened her legs in an invitation for him to continue what he was doing. He RSVP’d that invitation immediately. 

“Jesus Christ, Sam,” he said before leaning back down between her legs, and putting her knees up over his shoulders.

He reached his hands up to grab both of her breasts as he resumed tasting her. She tasted better than in his dreams. His dreams never quite gave him the full scent. He massaged her upper nubs between his fingers as his tongue continued to assault her lower nub. 

She arched her back up, pushing her breasts further into his hands. He could tell this wasn’t going to take long. And that was OK. He figured they both have eight years of unresolved sexual tension that needed a release. 

She lifted herself up onto her elbows, looking down on him between her legs. He took his hands down to her thighs and lifted her legs off his shoulders, and spread her wide. She was already starting to shake. He licked her from her perineum back up to her nubbin a few times before she was rocking her hips for more. 

He kept his tongue and lips licking and sucking at her. He kept his eyes on her because he didn’t want to miss watching her come this way. The noises and words coming out of her were intoxicating.

“Jesus….Fuck….Jack….I’m going to come…..” and with one last caress of his tongue on her, she came apart. 

Her face stiffened up with her eyes shutting tight, and her biting her lower lip. Her head went back towards the pillows, her back arched, and then her entire body shook and convulsed as his tongue continued to move over her. He moved his hands on her abdomen and steadied her as she came down from her high in waves.

She felt him move his mouth to kiss the insides of her legs, letting her regain some level of consciousness. She had never had an orgasm like that before, unless it was her giving it to herself. No one had ever been able to wait her out like that, and she felt this was actually a little fast even for her. As her breath came back to her, she slowly opened her eyes to look down at him.

His eyes were already on her. She smiled at him as he started kissing his way up her body. He settled in half way on her, with one leg between her legs. He kissed her hard, bringing one of his hands to the side of her face and holding her tight to him. He could feel the heat between their skin.

She could taste herself on him. She’d never been turned on by that before. But with him, she wanted things she’d never wanted before. Her hands went to his body as he kissed her. One hand went to his jeans and unbuttoned them. He stopped her.

“What?” she asked quietly.

“Just remember. I may only have one shot at this. Literally,” he said, smiling in her lips as he kissed her again. “Maybe just for this first time, don’t touch me there. Not yet. I don’t want this to end quite yet for you, and I really don’t know how long I’d last if you touch me now. I’m sorry.”

His statement was an incredible confession of vulnerability. She had never been this open about sex with anyone in her life. And here was Jack, apologizing to her and was more concerned over making sure she was completely pleasured. Her eyes softened as she looked at him.

“Jack,” she whispered, touching his face. “Don’t apologize. It’s OK. We’ll figure out what works and what doesn’t. At any rate, I’m going to feel you today one way or another,” she said smiling at him.

He let out a long growel, and smiled at her.

“I love you,” he said, and kissed her again before positioning himself to remove his jeans and boxers. She looked at him as he removed his clothes.

“Huh. I was right,” she said with a grin, then biting her bottom lip.

“What?” he asked, suddenly becoming a bit modest about his appearance.

“You’re a boxer man,” she said jokingly.

“Very good, Captain Obvious.”

“That would be Colonel Obvious, thank you very much,” she replied. He just laughed and smiled at her as he divested the last leg of his jeans.

“Well, then Navy Captain, then,” he said with a laugh.

He grabbed the tube on the night stand and poured some onto his fingers. He put his fingers between her legs, and caressed the lube around and in her. She hissed at his touch, the coolness of the lube adding a layer of intensity to her arousal. 

Then he rubbed some onto his length. She watched him and saw him for the first time. She smiled as she watched him climb on top of her. She held him between her legs. She didn’t want to wait any longer. She angled her hips to him, offering herself to him in this final act of love.

He reached down and put his tip at her entrance. He began to push inside of her. Their eyes locked on each other, and he watched as she released a tear from her eye.

“You OK?” he asked for the second time.

She pulled his head to hers and kissed him. She raised her hips and took him fully inside of her.

“What do you think?” she asked in a whisper. She kissed him again and he started making love to the woman under him. 

Sam felt every inch of Jack inside of her. He felt amazing and far better than her dreams and vibrator ever could have given to her. His skin was actually softer than she thought it would be. She could feel his scars on his back and under his chest hair, but he was surprisingly warm and supple.

Jack could not believe he was making love to Sam. No dream of his, or any self-inflicted release, even came close to feeling her from the inside out. She was soft, warm, and very caring in bed. He had no idea why she’d ever think she was bad at this. Then she brought her legs up around his hips.

“Oh, shit, Sam, fuck, I’m sorry,” then he grunted out and she could feel him come inside of her. “Goddammit!” he said.

“Hey, Jack, it’s OK. I’m OK,” she said, moving his face to try to look at him. But he wouldn’t look at her. She could feel him start to move off of her. 

“And don’t you dare move. Stay. Please,” she begged softly, wrapping her arms around him. “Just stay with me,” she whispered in his ear.

“Jack?” she asked softly. 

His face was buried in her neck. She could tell he was embarrassed. But he had nothing to be embarrassed about. She had an incredible time with him, and she was able to make him come. And she knew this wasn’t going to be a one-time thing. So she just held him as he processed his thoughts.

She held him long enough that he became flaccid again. She felt him fall out of her, and she felt everything start coming out of her and heading for the sheets. He still didn’t move and she still didn’t let go of him.

“Jack, this doesn’t change anything,” she whispered. “This was better than I ever imagined or dreamed. Plus, we both had an orgasm. You are an amazing lover,” she said, caressing his back with soft touches.

“I’m sorry,” she finally heard him whisper to her. “I wanted that to last a lot longer for you,” he said. 

She kissed his cheek that was next to her. She brought one hand up to the back of his head and ran her fingers through the short strands of hair there.

“You know, you and I have built up a lot of imaginations over the past eight years. I think we both had some levels of expectation. But life is not always how we make things up in our minds. Jack, look at me, please,” she said, trying to lift his head. He finally lifted his head to look at her. She smiled at him when he did that.

“Hey, you. Welcome back,” she said, continuing to caress the back of his head. He leaned down and kissed her.

“I’m sorry. And you are right. You’re always right,” he said with a smile. “You are amazing. You feel amazing and wonderful. Maybe it was all a bit too much for me at first. But I am sorry. Was this OK for you?” he asked.

“Are you kidding me? I made Jack O’Neill come,” she said with a little laugh. Then continued.

“First, no one has ever taken the time to see me through an orgasm between my legs. Not that there’s been many. Second, you are the most considerate, caring, and careful man in the worlds. Not that I’ve done this with others off-world, that came out wrong,” she said with a giggle. He laughed right back in understanding. He still liked the feel of her giggles next to him. He rolled off of her so only half of him would be on her, giving her some breathing room.

“Look, Jack. I love you. This is not a one-time thing. There will be more times for you to rock my world until I can’t walk the next day. Please don’t feel bad about this. It’s normal, and I’m OK.”

He let his hand trace her body from her neck to her hip, and back up her front. He rested his hand on her right breast.

“I love you. Thank you,” he said, cupping her face with his hand in affection. “How about we take a shower and I wash you clean. Then let’s see what we can do for dinner. I’m a bit hungry after snacking on you,” he said, eliciting a laugh from her.

They went to take a shower and get ready for their evening. Jack knew that life with Sam would be one of acceptance and love. She took the time to talk him down from walking out of that room and leaving her alone to process what happened in his head. 

He realized that getting older meant changes in his body. Then he realized what a gift of an understanding partner was. He was positive now that he never wanted to have a life where Sam wasn’t in it. And their week at the cabin had really just begun. Even though the guys will be with them, he knew that he and Sam would just grow closer. He gave her one more hug in the shower and thanked her again before going to get dressed and make dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter to wrap this all up.

****

**Epilogue**

Daniel and Teal’c showed up late Monday Morning. They found Sam and Jack sitting in chairs fishing on the dock. They both joined them with a cooler full of beer, and hugs to go around for everyone. The outward affection of Sam and Jack was not a difficult transition for either Daniel or Teal’c. They both were genuinely happy for their friends. 

Tuesday everyone woke up to Daniel having made the coffee. They sat around eating breakfast outside on the deck before Jack took Sam to the dock. They watched as Jack flirted with Sam as she tried to drink her coffee. They watched Jack try to throw Sam into the pond, only to grab her with both of his arms around her waist and pull her in tight to his body. Sam’s laughter echoed through the forest. They watched Jack kiss Sam. Jack kissed her a lot that week. Teal’c raised his eyebrow at Daniel and bowed his head. Daniel smiled in agreement with Teal’c. This was good. 

They woke up Wednesday to jokes about how their bed, and Jack, are not as quiet as he thinks they are. Sam gave all three of them stink eye, then went outside to be alone. Daniel went outside to apologize to her, and told her again how happy he was for both of them. She forgave him and went back inside where Jack was waiting for her. He hugged her and all was well again.

Sam knew her grief about her father would hit her at random times. At about 0130 on Thursday, she woke up sobbing uncontrollably. Jack held her through her pain, but the crying woke up Daniel and Teal’c. Daniel knocked on their door to see if everything was OK. Jack told them that it was all going to be OK. Daniel made coffee just in case. They listened as Jack sang to Sam as he tried to console her. Around 0200 they all went outside on the deck and drank coffee under the stars.

Friday Jack took Sam for a walk around the pond and through the forest just like he used to do with Charlie. They were quiet for most of the walk, but enjoying their time together, just the two of them. Jack opened up more about Charlie and how much he loved him. They stopped and Sam had to console Jack through his pain. He was grateful to have her in his life.

Saturday all four of them cleaned up the cabin to get ready to drive back to Colorado. The trash was put into the bed of the truck. Counters and dishes were washed. The refrigerator was emptied and doors opened. Then the power was turned off.

They drove back together, calling when someone needed to stop for a break. They did stop at The Nautilus. Marie served them again. She recognized Daniel and Murray from prior trips. Jack left another generous tip. Marie hugged Sam and said she couldn’t wait to see her again.

The night before Jack flew to DC, they all went out to O’Malley’s. The four of them were a family and will always be a family. Distance and time would not change that. They all ate together one last time. Outside they had a group hug, and tears were shed. Sam would leave for Nevada in one week. Daniel and Teal’c declined the offer to stay one last night at Jack’s. They wanted the ‘newlyweds’ to have the night to themselves. The comment got a lot of laughs, but marriage was a topic in the back of Sam and Jack’s minds.

He took her to his place that night and they made love. Jack did rock her world this time. In their afterglow they did discuss getting married. It was something they may do in the future, but right now, they wanted to just enjoy the newness and fun of the relationship. 

She dropped him off at the passenger terminal at Peterson the next day. They said their goodbyes and he kissed her. She gave him one of her megawatt smiles, and he returned it with his infamous grin that only she gets. They each said they loved the other, and he walked through the doors to get on his G-4 that would take him to Andrews.

For Sam’s birthday that year, he had her beamed up to the Deadalus. Colonel Caldwell had brought back a Jumper from Atlantis. Jack told Sam that he had a promise to keep. Jack flew Sam to the moon. 

They knew that they’d never be apart again. They’d make the relationship work no matter where they were.


End file.
